


Rookie of Change

by M_jelly



Category: Dredd (2012)
Genre: Action, Depression, F/M, Gang Violence, Gun Violence, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_jelly/pseuds/M_jelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been transferred to Mega-City One due to your over use of force and violence towards criminals and fellow Judges. With a dark past gripping at your soul and mind you fight to prove that you are worth keeping as a Judge and alive. Judge Dredd has chosen you as his new partner, he sees potential in you and something much more. As you fight along side him to reduce crime and to save your own life you begin to feel something towards your new partner. Dredd has never been one for getting himself involved with someone else, but do you change that? When things begin to look good for you your past comes to bite you in the ass. Will you be able to keep your composure? Will Dredd stand by your side? Or will you be left on your own again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Transfer

The rain beat down on you, the cold bit at your joints; it was unrelenting just like this trash of a city you were in. You had once worked with one of the best Judge’s in a Mega-City as his rookie helper. You both were the most successful team the city had to offer, but you were deemed far too aggressive. They wanted you gone, so they moved you to Mega-City One under the watchful eye of a new Judge that would whip you into shape.

Your helmet squeezed your face, the sensation was a reminder that you were alive and well, God you hated this City but you hated the criminals more. This is why you were here. You raised you gun up to your face as you watched a black shadow shoot down the alley way, just a cat.

This place stank of crap; you gritted your teeth as it invaded your whole being. You looked down and kicked off whatever small creature was crawling up your leg. The darkness and secrets of these places shifted and darted back and forth sending your senses on edge.

Your eyes were locked on an old rugged building, how could anyone possibly live in a shit tip like this? The thought of living here all your life made your skin crawl, you didn’t mind getting dirty, hell you’ve warn other peoples blood on your skin before as everything went to hell on a mission. As long as you could wash the sinfulness off you didn’t care how covered you got.

A shadow, not too tall fell off a roof top and crawled its way through the alley, now was your time to move.

“Stun.” Your gun clicked and you made your first move.

You walked down the alley sticking to the darkness eyes locked onto your target, with a small smile on your face as you approached it you twisted round up to the opposite roof top and shot at the hiding figure. One down, four more to go.

You saw the lanky one run past you; you grabbed your grenade “Flash.”

The grenade clicked then with a quick flick of the wrist you threw it over your shoulder and hit the figure behind you knocking them down like a tonne of bricks. You pointed your gun back at them and shot, two down three more to go.

The three left were considered the best in their abilities, this was really testing your skills, but hell you’d seen worse shit than this. You twisted round into the next alleyway your eyes darting about. Your leather uniform clung to your body moving with every breath, you had a bad habit of wearing nothing but just underwear below it, the thought of having clothes below seemed constricting.

You jumped forward and rolled out the way as a girl jumped down with two swords, she swung for you over and over. She was fast, strong and a lot taller than you, it was time to use your height to your advantage.

You dropped to the floor and swung your leg out at the back of her knees sending her flying to the ground. She rolled backwards with a large growl, you’d pissed her off and you enjoyed nothing more than annoying someone.

With a scream of anger she ran towards you, big mistake you should never use your anger in battle, you get sloppy. She was just about to get closer and everything seemed to slow down the blade tip was inches away. The rain slowed to small gems that glistened in the dull lighting, you moved your foot slightly and twisted round eyes locking with the girl a smile of victory on your face.

The girl fell forward onto her hands and knees she turned to look up at you just as you shot her. Three down, two more to go.

You walked slowly down and alley gun raised, your own calm breathing was your only comfort. You stopped at a crossroads and saw animals and human rats scurry away from your presence, your uniform always caused terror in others.

Then you heard it, with a slow look up you saw a small camera following your every tracks tonight, with a smile on your face and a tilt of your head you pointed your gun and shot. You knew now they couldn’t track your movements, no longer were you the hunted but now the hunter.

You crouched down back to the wall, your ears focused on the man in the next open area; he was talking to someone on the communicator informing the other last person they were on their own. The big guy had large weapons that would rip you in two, time to use your ever useful brain.

You grabbed what you could nearby and took your helmet off and placed it on a stick so that it was just poking out of cover. You ran to a low wall and began to climb up and across the rooftops behind the big guy.

His attention broke from the call as soon as he saw the fake you, he turned on his large automatic and began firing at the location. In the loud commotion you took your chance to run across the roof behind the guy.

You jumped down gun pointing at the back of his head. He stopped his gun and looked at the torn down wall and saw the helmet on the floor and a broken stick.

“Shit….”

He twisted to face you and you shot him as soon as his eyes locked onto your big orbed eyes. These people had heard of you and didn’t believe you were as good as others said you were. They thought you were just another broken little girl who’d joined up to prove she wasn’t a monster.

You looked up at the rain and saw the last person jump over you, he was fast and very stilled, he was going to be tricky. You grabbed your helmet and placed it back where it belonged so you could cover that one scar on your face that went over your eye. That scar was your past, something you weren’t now.

You raised your gun up and followed the darting shadows path down the alleyways, this guy had the higher ground, an advantage, but not for long. You turned round a corner to see him stood at the end almost as if he was challenging you. No one had ever caught this guy before; you were sure as shit that you were going to change that.

You pulled out a special sticky grenade and set it to flash, you stepped out to face the guy hoping he was full of himself, an ego can be dangerous.

“Surrender.”

You threw the grenade at the wall near you as you pretended to raise your hands in the air.

“Come and get me.”

The guy ran at you at full force you stepped backwards slighting from the grenade, just a few more steps and he was all yours. He stepped on his mark and saw the grenade.

“Damn…”

The grenade blew up and you span into action, you swung at the guy and he caught it in the bright white flashes. With a strong kick a second behind the punch you took him off guard and kicked him in the gut making him clash with the wall behind him. He went to swing for you in rage you span out of his way almost crashing into the wall; this alley was far too small.

You stepped up the wall and flipped round your fist raised; he caught it in time and was now prepared for your kick. The guy gave you his usual disgusted look and sent a kick to your back, he had an impressive amount of strength in them you stood up and turned to him stepping backwards away from him.

“Give up.”

“Never.”

The guy turned on his heels and ran, he knew he had some kind of advantage he was quick on his feet, but you’d been training. You ran after him twisting and turning down the alleys the dirt and stench rushing past. You ran up and wall pulling yourself up onto the roof to get a bird’s eye view, it was now time for you to disappear.

The guy looked back and saw that there was no one following him; he slowed down his pace raising his gun, his eyes searching the dark for any signs of life. Your past life had taught you how to be quiet, to hunt your prey until it was back up into a corner and attack swiftly. The methods you used were nothing like the ones Judges taught you, you went above and beyond to take down a criminal because they never play by the rules, so why should you?

You pulled out a grenade and set it to stun the counter went down to five before you dropped it right behind your target now backed up into a corner like a scared cat. He heard your movements and fired in your direction. A sharp hot iron pain burn on your shoulder spreading all over your body, you gritted your teeth as you moved back from the explosion.

You jumped down, blood dripping from your shoulder wound, gun pointed at your target. You kicked his gun away and waited for him to look you in the eyes. He shook his head and looked up at you panting then returned to his signature pulled face.

“Bang, I win.”

The man nodded his head at you in agreement. You stretched your hand out to him and locked your eyes on his shield, ‘ _Dredd._ ’ Dredd grabbed your hand and pulled you down to the ground, before you had time to process what was happening he was on top of you, his gun pressed firmly against your temple.

“You fail Rookie.”

“Think again Dredd.” Your eyes looked down to the small space between your bodies and pointed towards his gut was a small knife.

“Hmm.”

His helmet covered face bared down at you for what seemed like forever, he was heavy and this contact made you feel uncomfortable. Dredd stood up and pulled you with him, you brushed yourself off and put your knife back where it belonged then picked up your gun.

“Head to the evaluation office immediately for your results.”

“I thought I’d failed?”

“Things have changed.”

You looked back at Dredd, from what you could tell he was studying you, trying to figure you out like most people do and he had no chance. You had too much shit in your past that even you couldn’t figure out where you stood half of the time.

You walked past with strength in your steps; you thought that this test was strange. You had passed your examination ages ago with flying colours, in fact you were top in your class but you had no friends. People seemed to just run away from you and this was because of the look in your eyes, there was nothing but death and soullessness in them.

To be the best you had to be unstoppable, invincible, you had to become a monster to stop monsters. You could feel everyone judge you for that choice, no one has ever understood you at the lengths you would be willing to go to stop someone. You would even be willing to lock yourself in a city block and take down a whole gang if needed.

You had heard the rumours that the Judge known as Dredd was similar to you in his ways of fighting, but you also heard that the Judges wanted him to break you. There was no way in hell you were going to change your ways, in the last Mega-City you were in you took down a record number amount of gangs to an end. You were a shining example of a successful Judge, but you were moved because they feared you. Your old partner was the only one that seemed to support you, or so you thought, you discovered a day before your departure he voted for you to leave.

You were glad to learn the news before you left because it gave you the perfect opportunity to break his double crossing nose. However, due to this attack it only made things worse; they slapped a warning on your file that you were temperamental.

 

 

 

 

You sat and stared at the mirror in front of you hopefully making eye contact with whoever was on the other side watching you, whoever it was had your future as a Judge in their hands.

An older woman turned to a group of the best Judges Mega-City One had to offer with a large file in hand with your name on it.

“Alright Judge’s.” She called your name and lifted your file. “That’s the woman behind me and this is most of her file.”

“What’s her background mam?”

“Raised in the middle class area her family was targeted and swindled. They were booted to the worst living area in her old City. They had to fight tooth and nail to survive, her father attempted to get revenge on the group who ruined them. The result was a raid on their house; the father was shot in front of the girl.”

She turned to look at your cold gaze. “The girl and mother were taken into the gang, the mother was abused and sold to men while the girl was beaten repeatedly and used to steal. From the little information available we found that her mother was almost unrecognisable after one man.”

She looked to the men. “The girl snapped and slaughtered every gang member in the area; a local man heard the screams of the gang and called the Judges. The Judges at the scene found the young girl surrounded by the dead and covered in blood.”

“Why wasn’t she Judged?”

“She was sent to a unit to evaluate her mental health, she was deemed unstable. With a long time kept there with multiple experiments they saw great potential in her. Two head Judges of her City were sent in to evaluate and test her, she was and is skilled beyond belief. She passed with flying colours, top of her class but a loner.”

She slammed the file on the table next to her and looked at the men. “Her mental health is still a serious question, she loses her temper easily. However, she is committed to the role of a Judge, the finest her City ever had. Now, the reason why you are all here is she needs a partner, all those who wish to work with her stay, and those who don’t leave.”

The Judges looked at each other and whispered one by one slowly getting up to leave, unsure whether they should. Your background had scared them, your stare and the results of your test just gone had also. You had managed to fight Dredd like no one ever before, you were a fantastic Judge, just a scary person.

Dredd stood up from his seat and walked up to the glass to look at you, he saw the cold look, but there was something behind that, something buried deep within.

He pulled a face and looked to his superior. “I’ll take the Rookie.”

“Dredd? Are you sure?”

He looked back at you as you clenched and unclenched your jaw, he could see a small sign of desperation in you. You wanted to be here in Mega-City One and you wanted to fight with the Judges. Dredd had to admit to himself he liked what he saw in you.

“I’m sure.”

 

 

 

 

You stood in the entrance way of the Grand Hall of Justice waiting for your partner to turn up. You were told that you were lucky and someone wanted you, but who the hell would be crazy enough to want you?

You looked down at you helmet in your hands; if you were going to meet your partner you were going to meet him face to face. They were all right about you being lucky, to have this helmet in your hands and fight for justice. When you were young you took justice into your own hands and killed a gang, you thought it was the end for you but instead here you were a Judge.

“Rookie?”

You turned to face Judge Dredd, it wasn’t possible? How could this Judge of all of them in the world pick you? You didn’t know whether to call yourself lucky or unlucky.

You said your name and looked at Dredd. “Call me by that.”

“Until I think you’re a fit Judge your name will be Rookie, got it?”

“Fine.”

“Your shield.”Dredd stretched his hand out to you with a shield with your second name on it, you took it from him and placed it back into its rightful place and let out a long needed breath.

“I look forward to working with you.”

“Your future is in my hands, if you break my rules you get an automatic fail. You will lose your shield and be judged. The likely result will be death by Judge for your crime of multiple homicides.”

“Got it, don’t screw up.”

“Hmm.”

You pulled your helmet on and let Dredd take the lead, his threat of death didn’t scare you. For you as long as you let justice win over crimes you didn’t care what was going to happen to you at all. You stepped out into the sunlight and looked around you, today was going to be the start of a new path for you. You looked to your new partner as he gazed back up at you from his bike; you jogged down and joined him ready for your first mission.

“Rookie, choose what call we’ll answer.”

“Gang warfare in the east district.”

Dredd called central control and started his engine. “Good start Rookie.”


	2. A Natural

Dredd altered his communicator in his helmet and looked at you “Change your frequency so we can talk as we drive, I will give you the rundown of the rules.”

“Sure thing boss……It’ll be like having you inside of me…” You gave him a dirty grin but were just met with his usual displeased face. You sighed. “You’re no fun.”

“Move out.” Dredd drove ahead of you giving you the perfect chance to flip him the bird and drive after him, working with him was going to be difficult but you had to make the most of the opportunity given to you.

You drove in the streets together on your way to your mission seeing the ugly sights of the dying city around you. This place had really gone to shit, it was perfect for you, a chance to work hard and enjoy every judgement.

You looked behind you to see a speeding car zoom past; the driver was swinging a bottle about and his passenger pointing a gun in the air.

“Dredd! We’ve got a drunk driver and a passenger with an illegal weapon shall me engage?”

“Affirmative.”

You both sped up towards the car your alarms blaring, Dredd called out his command to the two for them to stop and minor time will be given. The driver threw a bottle out the window at the both of you.

“Rookie time to move!”

“On it boss.”

You pulled back and drove up onto the highway above Dredd and the car. “Rookie where are you going?”

“Trust me.”

You put your bike to full speed and looked down at the car, it wasn’t too far ahead. You weaved in and out of cars to get ahead of the one below. Your adrenaline was pumping round your body, your eyes focused and your heart racing from the excitement. You looked down at Dredd and the car; the passenger pointed his gun out of the car and fired at Dredd. This meant punishment was death, the real chase was on.

“Central control, this is Dredd and the Rookie in pursuit of a speeding vehicle, shots fired at a Judge. A civilian has been killed, we’re taking them down!”

‘Finally’ you thought you raced off the edge of the road and flew in the air down to the car below and landed right next to the passenger. You gave him a quick grin before elbowing him in the face and grabbing the gun from him. You placed the gun in the bike compartment before lifting your leg up and kicking the passenger repeatedly and knocking him out, you grabbed him by the shirt then pulled him out of the car onto your bike.

“What the fuck!? You crazy fucking bitch!” Shouted the driver.

“Pull over now or I will use more force with you!”

“Fuck you Judge!”

You smiled and looked back at Dredd who was close to catching up. “I’m taking the driver out.”

“It’s too dangerous Rookie.”

“Have faith boss, haven’t you heard? I’m supposed to be crazy. Lawmaster initiate auto drive. “

You stood up on your bike and grabbed the top part of the passenger window and used all your strength to pull yourself through the open window into the passenger’s seat.

You pulled out your gun and pushed it against the driver’s temple. “Pull over.”

“Y-your fucking crazy man! Holy sh-shit!”

“Pull over now.”

“F-f-fuck! I-I-I can’t.”

“What are you hiding?”

“N-nothing.” The guy’s eyes darted to the back of his car then to you, it had to be either weapons, drugs or a body and you were hoping it was the first two.

“It would be in your best interests to stop, if you think I’m bad you should meet my partner behind us, now pull over and I promise he won’t pull your intestines up and out of your mouth.”

The guy’s eyes widened as he stared at his own reflection in your helmet then down to your small smile. If insane had a smell, you would reek of it.

“F-fuck man!” The guy slammed his foot down on the break causing the car to skid to a halt. You stepped out of the car and walked to his side and pulled him out and slapped some cuffs onto him.

Dredd pulled up next to you with your bike in tow, he stepped off his bike to approach you, and due to his usual face you couldn’t tell whether he was pissed at you.

“That was reckless Rookie; you put other lives at risk with your driving.”

“But no one got hurt right?”

“That’s not the point, you could have.”

“Why should I listen to you?”

“Because I am the Law, you do as I say Rookie or its death.”

“So, what’s going to happen boss? Punishment? There’s no need to be gentle with me I like it hard.” Dredd stared at you then looked over at the driver in cuffs sat on the floor by your legs. You sighed. “Really, nothing again?”

“If you want punishment then I can give you it.”

“Oh wow…how about before we get naughty we search the car? The kid seemed scared about me finding something in the back.”

You nodded to the boot of the car catching Dredd’s attention; he walked over and opened it up while you stood with your two prisoners.

“Rookie?”

“Yeah boss?”

Dredd slammed the boot closed and held up a big pack in his hand. “Nice catch, the boot is full of a new drug on the market.”

“You mean the one that heightens the sensation of touch?”

“Correct, central control this is Dredd we need a meat waggon for a dead civilian and two Iso-cubes both serving life.”

Dredd looked at you then back down to the prisoners. “Well done Rookie, but you were too reckless in this arrest make sure you consider others safety, we protect civilians.”

“Gee thanks boss I never knew.” You said sarcastically.

“Correct your attitude Rookie.”

You bit your tongue and gave a strained smile to Dredd, you were right this was going to be difficult.

 

 

 

 

You and Dredd pulled up to your previous selected location and were met with two gangs shouting at each other. You looked up to Dredd for his orders as he scanned the area at group on men one side and women on the other.

“Assessment Rookie?”

“Hmm? Oh, two gangs fighting over zones, both gangs are joined by marriage but I pretty sure they wouldn’t be afraid of shooting each other. Threat level is at amber at the moment but it could change at any moment. My conclusion is we split up and talk to each side and find out their side of the story, aim for a map of the area and zones then compare.”

“Move out then.”

“Wait boss, you should talk to the girls, leave the men to me alright?”

“Rookie?”

“Trust me.”

You walked over to the men, you appeared calm and confident but inside you were adding up the situation, one false move and you were dead. Your heart was racing and you could feel you palms getting sweaty, now was not the time for nerves.

“Gentlemen! Good afternoon.”

“Why the fuck is a Judge here? Who the fuck called you!? This has nothing to do with you Judge.”

“Now, now please don’t fight and today I’m not a Judge. I’ll even take the ammo out of my gun to prove it and please call me by my name.” You pulled your gun out pointing it at the ground the whole time and pulled out the ammo, as you did you told them your full name.

“Wait….you’re the chick from the other Mega-City that took out a whole gang when you were young?”

“Errh yes?”

He shook your hand and you swear you could see his eyes sparkle. “It is an honour miss.”

“Oh, well pleased to meet you too umm?”

“Frank, and how can we help you miss?”

“Well you see Frank you lot are causing a ruckus and it’s upsetting innocent civilians. How about we have a chat about why you lot are shouting and see where we go from there?”

“Sure miss and it’s their fault! They made a deal in our zone!”

“What kind of deal?”

“She was selling……..F-flowers….yeah flowers in our zone, it’s against the rules we made up together!”

“Alright, I understand, I mean I hate it when someone invades my personal space without asking. Do you happen to have a map of your zones laid out?”

“Yes miss!” Frank handed you the map and you studied it for and moment and frowned, this map didn’t fit with what Mega-City was now, this had to be the map of the early Mega-City.

“Mind if I borrow this?”

“No, go ahead.”

You walked to a neutral ground out of ear shot and called Dredd over. “You got a map?”

“I acquired one yes, the women complied very quickly.”

“Well I’m not surprised when you’re a big strong authority figure.” Dredd just stared at you as you grinned at him, your grin disappeared with a sigh. “Oh, I give up.”

“What did you find out Rookie?”

“Let’s compare the maps and I think we will find our solution.” You placed them together and studied them both confirming your suspicion.

“Here’s the problem the men have an old version of the map of Mega-City, since then more blocks have been added so the area has changed. So, they created a new map which is what the girls have, no one broke any gang rules it just was a mistake.”

“Nice catch Rookie.”

“Thanks boss.”

You walked to the centre between the two gangs and asked for the leaders to join you as Dredd stood to the left leaving this matter all in your hands.

“Alright, I have a solution to your problem take these two maps and compare them. As you can see they’re different. Frank yours is an old map of Mega-City before some blocks were made but the ladies have the new one which should apply to your gang zones, it was just a simple mistake.”

The two looked up and glared at each other, you could feel the tension rising and so could Dredd. You notice out the corner of your eye him slowly reach for his gun, you grabbed his wrist and held on to stop him making him go stiff. You needed Dredd to trust your choice in this situation because lives depended on it. You could feel your heart beat increase, this moment was dragging on and it was killing you.

Frank and the woman began laughing at each other, then the woman spoke “You idiot Frank!”

“I know! I really slipped up.”

“Shall we have a meeting and change the maps my sweet?”

“Sure thing honey, thank you miss for fixing this who knows what we would have done if you didn’t come here.”

You smiled “You’re welcome just make sure I don’t catch you selling ‘flowers’ alright?”

“Sure miss.”

The gangs split up and went to their zones, once they were out of sight you let out a long breath.

“Rookie?”

“Ah, sorry it was nerve racking for a moment I thought maybe just maybe they were going to kill each other.”

“You made a good call.”

“Thanks boss, oh sorry…” You let go of his wrist and stepped away from him. You pulled out your gun and loaded it, with another sigh you felt the weight of it and it brought you comfort.

“I could fail you for not having a loaded weapon.”

“So do it, I believe I made the right call and if I had to do it again I would.”

Dredd stared at you as you stood in front of him, he eyed you up and down and saw that you were crazy, but what you had done was better than he could have. Dredd was willing to take them two down on the spot which probably would have caused a bloodbath, but you trusted these people allowing everyone to get out alive.

“Rookie, you made a good call. Your assessment will continue.”

“Thanks boss, I feel so special…” You walked over to your bike and sat down, you were for a moment back there worried that he would fail you and your life would be over. You were thankful that you sounded far more confident than you felt. “Where next? Do we deal with the drugs we found or do we go after another?”

“Let control deal with the drugs, there’s nothing we can do with that. Focus on the calls. First call central control and give them your assessment.”

“Central control this is the Rookie and Dredd, the situation has been dealt with, no crimes were committed no Iso-cubes or meat waggons required. So, what now boss?”

“A domestic disturbance nearby, husband is getting violent. Think you can handle it Rookie?”

“Who do you think I am?”

 

 

 

 

You walked through the tight corridor behind Dredd, the city blocks were full of gangs which meant all eyes were on the two of you. Garbage lined the halls, metal bars on windows and whispers echoed. You scrunched up your nose at the smell of piss in the halls, you looked to Dredd to see his usual face maybe this was the reason he also looked so sour.

Dredd banged on the door and announced yours and his presence only to be met with screams of a scared woman and a man shouting.

“Dredd, I doubt he’s going to answer.”

Dredd looked at you then back at the door, he announced you both again but gained no reply. He took a few steps back from the door then kicked it open with his gun raised you walked in after gun also raised.

The room was covered in broken household items from the husband’s rampage of drunken violence, the carpet stained with what could only be blood and other bodily fluids mixed with alcohol. The sofa was ripped up and the walls falling apart, you couldn’t believe people lived in this state.

You and Dredd faced the couple, but you were stuck in the spot at the sight, this woman reminded you of how your mother once was. She was riddled with cuts and bruises her face was almost unrecognisable. Her clothes were ripped and stained in her own blood, sweat and spit. She looked at you and Dredd with pleading eyes as her husband had his arm wrapped around her with a knife to her throat.

The man looked from behind his wife’s head and spat his words “Back the fuck off Judges or I’ll slit her fucking throat!”

You looked to Dredd and whispered “He’s going to kill her.”

Dredd kept his eyes on the man. “I won’t let that happen.”

“Dredd he’s going to do it I can see it in his eyes.”

“I won’t let him Rookie.”

“We have to save her.”

“I’ll save her.”

The man watched you and Dredd whisper setting him on edge “Shut the fuck up!”

Dredd stepped forward “Calm down sir, lower your weapon and you will get life in the Iso-Cubes, with a potential for parole.”

“What kind of fucking offer is that?”

Dredd looked to you and nodded; he lowered his gun and walked towards the man you gave Dredd a few last words “I can’t let her die again.”

“We’ll save her.”

Dredd walked closer to the man with his hands raised “You think you can get away with this?”

“You’re insane!” The man began to shake.

“We will stop you.”

“Oh really? Because it looks like I’ll win! I have a knife at her throat!”

“We’ll win because we are the Law and the Law always wins.”

Dredd stepped closer to the man putting pressure on him causing the man to panic “Back the fuck off!”

“If you comply now you will not die.”

“I said back the fuck off!” The man pointed the knife at Dredd and pulled away from his wife a bit giving you the perfect shot. You pulled the trigger and shot him between the eyes; a red fountain burst backwards spraying the wall, his wife screamed and ran forwards towards Dredd for protection.

You lowered your gun and then heard your ragged breathing, you looked down at your hands to find them shaking. This woman, seeing her face like that reminded you too much of your traumatic past. You rubbed your mouth with you gloved hand and looked to Dredd.

Dredd had already called Central Control about the situation, he walked past you with the woman and sat her down outside. You stood there and looked at the damage you had caused, in your line of duty you had killed many times but this one cut too close to home.

You joined Dredd outside only to be met with his stare. “We need to talk Rookie.”

“Yes boss.”

You walked to the side and he got closer to you. “Mind explaining what happened in there?”

“I’m sorry.”

“You got my hint and took the shot, which was successful but at the beginning you panicked. You said ‘I can’t let her die again’”

“I’m sorry boss it’s just, she reminded me of my mother before she died by those men and their abusive hands. I won’t let any of that interfere with my work again.”

“Don’t apologise Rookie, you’re only human, as long as you enforce the law like you did, then nothing needs to be done.”

“Thank you, can I talk to her?”

“If you need to.”

You walked over to the woman and knelt down she flinched at the sight of you. You opened your med-kit and began tending to her wounds.

“You don’t need to.”

“It’s fine I use to do this to my mother all the time.”

“Your mother?”

“She was abused by a gang it was up to me to make her healthy again but one day it was too much, you remind me of her, I’m glad we stopped him before he did anything worse.”

“I’m sorry for your loss and thank you sweetheart, I’m sure your mother will be proud.”

“You’re too kind. Don’t worry about the mess in there; I will personally pay for people to clean it up.”

“You don’t need to.”

“I insist, there all better.”

“Thank you so much for saving my life.”

You stood up and joined Dredd he looked at you closing your personal med-kit and waited for you to look up at him as the medic and meat waggon arrived.

“That kit is for you only; you also offered to pay for someone to clean the mess up.”

“Sorry boss, I know but sometimes you’ve got to show people kindness after all like you said we’re only human. Besides people hate Judges so why not start building bridges?”

Dredd looked at you then back at the smiling woman talking to her friends and declaring how kind the Judges are. The other began to see her side and agree with her, he looked back at your smiling face as you gazed at the woman and decided you were right. Building bridges would create allies and allies would supply information.

“Not bad Rookie, let’s move on.”


	3. Scars

Your helmet balanced on the tip of your fingers as you dragged your legs with you into the changing room. You looked up to find the room packed full of Judges changing in or out of uniform, your heart began to race, your hands sweat. You couldn’t be here, there were too many people in such a small area and someone was bound to end up accidentally touching you.

You looked to a bench near the entrance with little people around and sat down; you tried to make yourself as big as possible so people would go around you. You held your helmet in your hands and gazed down at it to avoid anyone’s attention and concern. A small mark on your helmet made you scrunch your eyebrows together, you didn’t remember getting it dirty today and your helmet was brand new. 

You pulled your glove off with your teeth and began to scratch away at the mark but only felt the grove; it wasn’t dirt but a scratch. You stared at the scratch and realised that maybe Dredd was right today you had been too careless. You had driven off a highway and landed onto the road, you could have skidded on the floor and scrapped up your side. There was a chance that you could have crashed right into a house, a car or hell even an innocent person.

You squeezed your helmet at your own stupidity; you couldn’t believe that you could have been so careless with your life and others around you. It was your job to save people and you were here in order to save your own life and after your performance today you were practically shooting yourself. You knew that it was time to stop being so reckless all the time and listen to Dredd more often, he was trying to save your life because he knew you could do this, Judge officials knew you could do this which is why you were given this second chance. 

You needed to take more care with yourself, in your past you fought for your life and to save your mothers so why almost throw it away now? You wanted to be a Judge now in order to save this world and prevent others from going through what you did.

Dredd walked into the empty changing room to find you sat by yourself in silence staring at your helmet with concentration. You seemed deep in thought and oblivious to your empty surroundings, he stepped closer but you didn’t seem to register his presence.

“Rookie, time to move our break is over.”

You remained unmoved from your spot and focused, you were like a statue. He took a step closer growing slightly concerned for his new partner. He reached out for you in order to wake you up from your focused state.

You felt a hand touch your shoulder, the contact made your flesh scream in hatred; your mind began to panic, your heart pounded and your breathing fast. You threw your helmet at the person who touched you landing butt first onto the floor crawling away until you realised Dredd was staring down at you then at your helmet next to him.

“Rookie?

“Dre- I mean boss?”

“Are you-“

“I’m fine…..absolutely fine.” You stood up as quickly as possible and brushed yourself off. Dredd stared at you then began to approach you; you stepped away from him and held up your hands.“Really, I’m fine. What are you doing here anyway?” You walked around Dredd to your helmet avoiding any contact that you haven’t agreed to or started.

“I needed to see you.”

“Oh….did you come to the changing room in hopes to see me naked?”

“I came to tell you break is over and we have calls to answer, but first what is going on?”

“Nothing, let’s just go boss, this City needs us we can’t help them sitting here.” You walked past Dredd into the hall only to hear him call you by your actual name taking you by surprise, you turned to face him with his usual stony look. You pulled on your helmet and gave him your best smile “Really, I’m fine boss.”

 

 

 

 

As you and Dredd drove down the highway you could feel his eyes on you, his observation skills were too good and it was beginning to drain you. A distraction was needed and this next case was hopefully going to throw him off of you.

Dredd pulled up next to a collection of buildings with a long alleyway, you jumped off your bike and followed his path ahead to be met with crime scene tape and medical staff. You both walked over to two white cloth covered lumps on the floor stained with red.

“How long have they been here?” Dredd looked to the medical staff standing to the side.

“Couple of hours, we’re lucky to catch them this early.”

“What do you mean?”

“The bodies have the same mark on them meaning that killer is back. He or she usually hides the bodies but this time it was easy, something’s not right.”

Dredd clenched his fists tightly before storming over to the bodies once again and pulling off the sheet on the first victim.

“Umm boss?” You stepped closer to see the damage only to be met with a stomach churning sight. The victim’s eyelids had been removed so their eyeballs were on show with black lines drawn on around them, their mouth and jaw had been carved so it hung open slightly open, and the lips were painted red. You knelt down next to the body. “Boss it looks like a Ventriloquists dummy.”

“This killer was troublesome a few years back, I was getting close but they went quiet….now they’re back.”

“This could mean something has changed for the killer, something personal.”

“Exactly.”

You moved the face side to side and made a few sounds of concentration. “If we can make links to the reasons for these killings maybe it can lead us in the right direction.”

“Alright then Rookie what do you think?”

“Huh? Oh hmm, well maybe this person is terrible with humans or social interacting. What I mean is sometimes people turn to dolls to interact because they find it easier than dealing with a living thing with feelings.” You stood to face Dredd. “These people here could be those who have upset them, so they wanted to make them into dummies in order to talk with them better but was not satisfied with the outcome. Who knows how many they’ve actually have kept.”

“How do you think we should find them?”

“It’s going to be difficult, they’ll be the type to avoid others, wait I have an idea.”

“Go ahead Rookie.”

“We need a map of Mega-City with pin points of all the areas the bodies have been found. If there is a high concentration of bodies in one area then-“

“We can find a psychiatrist in the area and look at their patients or someone in the area of that description. Well done Rookie, let’s get back to headquarters and create that map.”

Dredd walked ahead of you towards his bike, you looked back at the bodies and felt a twinge in your stomach, something wasn’t right about this all, why would they turn up now?

You shuddered at the look the body was giving you then ran towards Dredd, you climbed onto your bike with your head swimming in thought. You looked to Dredd and hoped that he wasn’t the reason why this killer was back otherwise he was in danger and you couldn’t lose your new partner.

 

 

 

 

You sat on the floor surrounded by files flipping through them focusing on the locations, darkness was beginning to appear under your eyes and the urge to yawn was increasing. Dredd approached you with a drink, he reached out to touch your shoulder but stopped himself remembering last time, and you had problems with surprised contact.

“Rookie?” You looked up to Dredd and saw his hand you smiled at him with a nod allowing him to place his hand on you. “Any progress on your end?”

“Some, yes I’m writing locations down, I’m surprised at the amount of bodies there are.”

Dredd handed you your drink “He must be stopped soon and now we have a lead we can finally save someone from being the next victim.”

“Thank you……Mmm and you’re right. I’ll work as fast as I can boss.”

“Good, I’ll get back to it also. Stay sharp Rookie, rest if you must don’t lack focus or you will miss something putting this at risk.”

“Got it.”

You flicked through the old files the words beginning to merge with time, your eyes were heavy and the day was catching up with you. You looked over to Dredd and thought about how you reacted towards him, it was bothering you. You needed to say sorry, you freaked by his touch but this happened with everyone who touched you without permission or you knowing about it.

“Boss?”

“Rookie?”

“Do…..do Judges carry a lot of baggage with them?”

“It depends on what they’ve seen or what choices they have made. Who they have lost and who they have killed. You are not alone.” You stared at him for a moment before returning to your work, you were not alone sounded good to you. With evidence mounting up and time running short you began to think that maybe this was going to carry on for another day. “Go home Rookie.”

“Are you going home?”

“No.”

“Then I’m staying.”

“Rookie?”

“No, we work together Boss, we are partners. I won’t leave you alone; ever that’s my promise to you.”

“I’ll remember it.”

“You don’t sound like you believe me…..”

“People make promises and then never keep them, I’ve been a Judge long enough to know that.”

“Not everyone is like that.”

Silence filled the room as you continued to work, you were on your last file and after this you just wanted to get it all over with. You wanted to save others and prove to Dredd that you deserved to be here by his side as his partner. 

You ran to the table with the map laid out with your note book and began placing red marks where the bodies were found. Dredd watched you closely as you tackled two things at once; you looked up to him then offered the red markers. With a strong nod from Dredd you called out the locations as Dredd placed them on the map, the two of you working perfectly in synch.

You got to the last body then slammed your note book closed; you let out a long sigh of satisfaction. Hours were spent on this researching and plotting and finally it was all done. You looked to the map praying that the bodies were found in close proximity to each other, you looked over to the map and let a big smile creep across your face. It looks like luck was on your side because the bodies were in fact clumped in one area, the north of Mega-City.

Dredd walked round to stand next to you and looked down at both of your hard work. You looked up to him with your bright smile hoping he would give you some sort of praise.

Dredd looked to you and raised his hand and tilted his head to look at your shoulder you nodded at him allowing him to place his hand. “Not bad Rookie, let’s canvas the area.”

You opened your note book for him and shuffled closer “I went ahead and did some research at the same time it appears we have three psychiatrists within the area. We’ll have to visit all three to find the man or woman we are looking for. I have also made some notes on who we are looking for which I hope will be useful.”

“They will.”

“Good.”

“Get some rest first, we will meet here tomorrow morning bright and early then head out to our first location.”

“Yes Boss.”

 

 

 

 

 

Your apartment was basic; you hated unnecessary mess about the place. You held no trinkets, photos or toys of any kind, you didn’t need empty comfort. You collapsed on your sofa with your favourite alcoholic drink in one hand and the remote in the other, there was nothing but boring shows on.

You let out a long sigh and looked towards your bedroom, you were not looking forward to sleeping and you never have. You downed your drink then made yourself another then snacked on comfort food that you loved so much.

You idly walked around your place looking at what little it had to offer then reached your large window looking out at the city. You tilted your head at how it never seemed to sleep, bright lights flashing in the dark. You squinted at the contrast of dark and light then looked at the time, three in the morning. With a long sigh you knew that you had to go to bed to be fresh for tomorrow, but it was what would come with sleep made you want to delay it all. After seeing that woman today you knew memories of the past would plague your dreams.

After pulling on some night clothes you lay in bed staring at the ceiling, feeling it weigh down on you. You rolled to your side and stared at a picture of you, your mother and father on the day before it all went wrong.

_“Alright picture is done!” Your Dad ran to the camera and looked at the picture “Beautiful the both of you!”_

_“Stop making a fuss dear.” Your Mum rolled her eyes._

_“Oh come on look its wonderful! We should treasure these moments!”_

_“Is something wrong honey?”_

_“N-no I’m ah just saying I want to treasure the moments we have more.”_

_Your Dad hugged you tightly “Dad? I can’t breathe”_

_“Sorry sweetie, I just…..I love you.”_

_“I know Dad.”_

_“So, so much.”_

_“Yeah, I love you too now can you let go I want to get back to my book?”_

_“Sure thing sweetie.”_

_Your surroundings faded to black a distant banging echoing in the empty space, the noise grew louder making your heart race. You were scared. You squeezed a toy in front of you then looked up to see you were in your living room._

_The front door burst open causing a group of men to flow into the room like a surging wave. You looked to your father who held his hands up shouting at the men to have mercy. Your mother ran towards you but was grabbed by the hair by a man with rotten teeth._

_“Where do you think you’re going missy?” He smelt her hair and pulled her closer._

_“Let me go….please.” Your mother’s voice was barely a whisper._

_“Now why would I do that? We can have so much more fun with you here.”_

_“Please…let me go to my daughter.”_

_“Daughter? Well, boys it looks like we have young flesh.”_

_His yellow eyes crawled across the room then landed on you; it felt like his very stare was making your soul dirty. You stepped back shaking, your body shuddered at the revulsion you felt towards this man. He laughed then threw your mother to a large man and crept closer to you with a large smile upon his face._

_“Well aren’t you a looker huh? Come over here and I’ll show you something real nice.”_

_“No…”_

_“Come on baby it won’t hurt that much, I promise it’ll feel good after a while.”_

_“Go away.”_

_“Stop being silly and get here now!”_

_He crept right up to you ready to take you in his arms, your heart was threatening to explode, sweat poured from you. A switch clicked within you as soon as his bendy fingers touched your body. You sent a swift and strong kick right to his shin making him scream out in pain._

_He turned to you swinging his hand; you felt a sharp hot pain collide with your face the force was so strong you flew towards the floor with a scream. A large thud echoed in the room from your collision with it, the wind shot out of you making you look to your father for help._

_“Stop it!” Your father screamed. “She’s innocent! She has nothing to do with this.”_

_“Oh but I like her so much, I think I’ll keep her as payment along with your wife. I’ll sell your wife to my men for their pleasure and this one will be mine, I like them young and feisty.”_

_“Don’t you dare touch her!”_

_Your father sprung free from his human restraint and ran towards you. Everything began to slow down, a look of desperation as he reached for his only child, the slow draw of the rotten man’s gun next to your face. The gun exploded in your ear sending a bullet forward, your father’s desperate face turned to sorrow. You stood there unmoved as a fountain of red sprayed and glistened towards you from your father’s mouth. The silken red caressed your face and bathed you in hatred; you could feel it infecting your body._

_Your father’s eyes were wide as he fell slowly to the floor; his hand reaching for you, the rotten man’s laughing echoed in the silent void of the moment. No sound came from your father as the floor held him close._

_The rotten man scooped you up over his shoulder as he left the house your mother kicked and screamed in front, but your eyes never left your father as you saw his throat work to gain as much air as possible, his eyes full of tears. Then there was nothing left but darkness._

You tossed and turned in your sleep as the memories came flooding in; the last moment was the beginning of it all. A tear ran down your face because you knew far worse was yet to come to you. You curled your toes and threw your body to the side and reached out for anything but no comfort was given to you. 


	4. Inspiration

The light tapping of your shinning black smart shoes echoed off the white walls down the empty hall, its sound was foreboding. The distant clicking of a rolling gurney danced in with the melody of your shoes as a gentle delighted hum followed it. Dummies and dolls gazed down at the trapped form as she rode down the hallway to a fate worse than hell.

You pushed the gurney through the double doors into a clean room, counting every step you took making sure you didn’t land on an odd number, you hated odd numbers.

A pleasurable shiver shot down your spine as you saw your victim begin to wake from their slumber. You leant over her and brushed the long strands of hair that covered her features.

“Perfection.” You purred. “You are going to be my favourite doll.”

Your long fingers danced across her face towards the corner of the tape.

“No screaming now, we don’t like screaming here.”

You slowly pulled the tape away feeling her plump peach skin cling to the tape begging it not to go, like a sad love story. Oh love….what you wouldn’t give for the perfect creature, the closest thing you had seen was that male Judge, but he had failed you.

You turned on your heels feeling your toned body and muscles bend and twist with you. Your long legs carried you to your table of toys, fingers dancing across them like keys on a piano. Your heart raced with excitement, the first mark was always the most orgasmic. No, words can describe the pure blissful pleasure and release that came from pushing the knife in to reveal the delights hidden within a human being.

You glided across the floor to meet the desperate eyes of the woman below; she was foolish enough to fall for your good looks, charming smile, gentlemen ways and that oh so body shaking voice. Men and women fell at your knees, if only you liked humans back, this body would be perfection, yet it was only a curse.

You lent forward and placed your hand on her chest, feeling her heart beat fast like it was about to burst, it sent your mind and body racing with ecstasy. You placed the tip of the cool knife on her warm skin and pushed down slightly only to hear an ear piercing annoying sound.

You slammed the knife down on the tray of toys and shouted “STOP IT! WE HATE ANNOYING SOUNDS!”

The noise continued, your mind was in shambles, you couldn’t focus on anything it was like there were wasps flying around in your head. Your slender hands pushed against your ears to shut out the sound but it wouldn’t stop.

Your legs were beginning to feel weak; you stumbled towards the noise maker and hit it as hard as you could.

Your eyes focused, you rolled your neck earning a satisfying click. You looked down at the pathetic form on the gurney and pulled out a roll of tape. The woman squirmed at first but you were more forceful, you were in control this was your home and no one was going to take your power away.

“Much better.” Your charming and enchanting smile was back. “How about a little music, I feel it always inspires me to perform better, don’t you?”

The woman looked confused at you.

“Marvellous my dear I’m so glad you agree! How about Chopin Nocturne No20 in C sharp minor? It’s one of my favourites.”

You danced towards a panel on the wall and typed in the usual order for music then let the melody wash over you. You ran your fingers through your feathery combed back gentlemanly black hair and took in a deep breath.

‘Peaceful, yes that was it.’ You smiled to yourself; this music was the perfect piece to get your ever so creative mind racing.

You peeled off your blazer and waistcoat making sure your folded them neatly over the back end of a chair the right side showing, never the left, you hated the left side.

You rolled up the sleeves of your white shirt and pulled off your tie.

You pulled your toy tray over to the woman’s side and gazed down at her, tears kissing her pink cheeks.

“Shhh my darling I’m going to make your beauty last forever, first I just need to shut you up permanently. You know I’ve always hated talking because people use it for stupid things, I on the other had only used it for perfect reasons in my perfect world.”

You sighed and shook your head. “But, you’re not perfect. You are not what I need nor want, I am sorry but, I must fix you.”

You placed the knife down on her skin by her eyelids and began to cut them away; you were going to make the best doll you could out of this woman. She began to wriggle under your hands preventing you from continuing.

“If you do not stay still I will have to get the head vice out.”

She wriggled again.

You gritted your teeth and growled in anger. “Fine! I’ll treat you like a child.”

You grabbed the device and clamped her head down so it was immovable, with a sigh of satisfaction you got back to work humming to the music as it washed over you.

You added the last bit of lipstick to her lips and tested her movable jaw, it couldn’t have been more perfect and yet something was missing. You paced around her now still body and ran your hand through your hair once again.

“What am I missing?”

It irritated you to no end; you threw your toys across the room then slammed the table against the wall.

“WHAT AM I MISSING!?”

A tiny beep gripped your attention; you brushed your hair back into place and walked over to your mail slot to find your friend had sent you knew pictures of possible dolls or friends.

“Maybe I’ll find what I’m looking for in here.” You let out a frustrated sigh.

“No, no, no, too skinny, too large, too odd, no, no, too much muscle, no….DAMN IT! THIS WILL NOT DO!”

You threw the pictures across the room and collapsed into a chair, you hair appearing in front of your eyes. Your ticks started returning, your foot was tapping and you were rubbing your fingers together.

Then the ticks stopped as soon as you saw _Them_ , you pulled yourself along the floor to the picture trying to escape under a table. Your fingers brushed off some blood from your new doll to reveal a creature like you have never seen before.

She stood there next to Judge Dredd with no helmet to reveal all her beauty; she was the perfection you were searching for. She had this look in her eyes that spoke to your very soul; her body was everything you ever wanted and her smile. You stared at her beaming smile as she was looking up to Dredd, confidence flowing off her.

You tore her away from Dredd and placed her right next to a picture of yourself and laughed with joy. You could feel the butterflies flutter in your stomach beginning to dance, the man you were once obsessed with has brought you perfection and you were going to do everything you could to impress her.

Your hands shook with excitement as you called up your photographer.

“Harry? Hi it’s me…..about those new photos, who is that beautiful creature with Judge Dredd?”

“Her? Oh Dredd calls her Rookie, well everyone does really. She is new to this Mega-City, she was part of the other but they transferred her. She has a doggy past so be careful bud.”

“Oh, don’t you worry……I will. Harry my dear won’t you please get me more pictures of her? I desire this creature and you know what I get like if I don’t get what I want. We wouldn’t want you to get another scar right?”

“…………………i-i-i-I’ll get you the p-p-pictures.”

“Wonderful, I’ll be waiting.” You ended the call and grabbed her picture with your hands and danced round on the blood stained floor with it. You longed to feel her in your arms, taste her skin, smell her hair and hear her soothing voice. You hugged the picture tightly to your chest and looked up at your collection of ‘dolls,’ she would never be one of them, no; she would be with you forever.

 

 

 

 

You stared at your clock in the dark a cold sweat pouring off you, it was 4am and Dredd had asked you to be in work for 9am because of your late shift. You took a sip of ice cold water and felt it run down your throat, you shook your head of bad thoughts and collapsed back onto your bed and rolled the covers over you.

You stared at the wall and thought about today, this case that had come back to bite Dredd in the ass needed to be solved as soon as possible or more people were going to suffer. You scrunched up your eyebrows and thought about what type of person would do this to people, a man or a woman?

Your eyelids grew heavy as the case danced over your mind and old memories dug their way back to the surface, tonight was going to be unrelenting.

_The room was pitch black all you could hear was the beating of your own rapid heart and heavy breathing. You could only feel cold sweat of fear run down your back and the cold touch of the chain on your ankle. Had it been days? Weeks? Months? It was uncertain how long, all you knew is that now and then you could hear your mother scream and then the rotten man would come in to take his anger out on you._

_The light flicked on, it was blinding your eyes stung from the intense light. SLAM! The door…._

_“Every time I see you, you seem to get worse. Such a shame, as you were so cute at the start.”_

_Your eyes adjusted and you saw his rotten teeth smile in front of your face. You lashed out at him, nails digging into his face. His scream was blissful to your ears._

_“Little bitch!” His hand collided with the side of your face. Copper, you could taste it, but by now you were so used to the taste of your own blood that this seemed like nothing._ _“You will do as I say, I have a job for you little one. It seems that my men are too big in order to carry out this one mission so I need you to go somewhere and steal something.”_

_“No!” You spat._

_“Oh she speaks…..so why not?”_

_“My mother, I want my mother.”_

_“She’s busy.”_

_“I won’t steal for you any more, I’m done!”_

_“You don’t get to choose.”_

_“Give me back my mother!”_

_You launched yourself at him once more, but what you were doing was simply a distraction. The rotten man always carried a knife on him and you wanted it, even if it meant him beating your ass for attacking him._

_You thrashed about on top of him and threw the knife across the floor to your sleeping corner without him even noticing. He shoved your body off his like it was simply a duvet. Your body ached as it slammed to the ground, every bone and muscle cried in pain for you to stop. He crawled closer to you and wrapped his hands around your throat, this was not planned. He began to squeeze, you wriggled under him begging him to stop, the pressure built up, your mind fading._

_The pressure stopped, you gasped for fresh air but choked and began to cough._

_He sighed. “I can’t kill you, you’re too important but do that again and I will make you just like your mother, a toy for men.”_

_“But……you…….you said…..I’m yours.”_

_“You are, but…….I need to punish you. I won’t make you do the plan, stay here and be a good little girl and your mother will join you.”_

_He left you in darkness; you sat and waited before crawling towards your bed and feeling for the knife. A sharp pain spread from your fingertip._

_“Found you.” You pulled the knife towards yourself and sat on it so when they came with your mother they wouldn’t notice._

_You woke to your door being open and someone being thrown in. You sat up on full alert then crawled to the cause of the noise, distant laughter echoed down the hall. You reached a heap on the floor, it felt damp and warm._

_Your eyes adjusted to the heap causing your heart to stop, it was your mother. She was unrecognisable, barely breathing, her eyes were closed. Her chest heaved up and down erratically, she was dying and you both knew this as her shaking hand reached for yours and held on tightly. Her grip was fading._

_“Rest mum…..sleep….go….be with dad.”_

_She coughed up blood attempting to speak._

_You squeezed her hand “Shh, I know….I….I……I love you too.”_

_Your mothers grip began to loosen, her hand fell to her side and her chest stopped moving. You stared at your mothers frame as tears spilled from your eyes; your heart ached as you could feel the pieces fall apart. Your whole body hurt, you shook in the darkness as you could feel the very last part of your hope, happiness and faith slip away._

_Fists clenched tight your body rose from the floor, you fingers wrapped around the chain on your ankle and with a loud scream of rage you ripped it from the wall. Hurried feet echoed down the hall, the bright light came again; your knife smashed it causing a rain down of stars. The men entered and you launched yourself forwards, your mind slipping away into darkness, into a world where your mother and father were waiting with bright warm smiles._

_Red_

_Gargles_

_More red_

_Panting_

_Thud, thud, thud._

_The warmth of the puddle below you drew you to the world again, you knew what you had done and you had seen it all, but some part of you wanted to believe that this monster inside of you wasn’t you._

_Your eyes dragged down to your shaking hands in your lap dotted with blood, sweat and dirt. A long sigh escaped your lips as heavy footsteps entered the building and men in Judge’s armour began shouting commands._

_Hands wrapped around your side and under your knees as the wind blew past your fragile body and the bright light of day was calling you. You gazed up at the Judge and saw a concerned look of the man who would train you then betray you by sending you to the other Mega-city. Your head rested against his chest his soft heart beat sending comfort throughout your body, your eyes grew heavy and your body felt empty. The warmth of the sunlight wrapped around you but you felt a chill in the air._

_Your eyes flew open as you stood in the middle of a post-war Mega-city one, your armour was broken, gun heavy in your hand. You looked up to the sun painted red then observed your surroundings._

_You saw yourself in full armour with a dark figure whispering to your other self, you tried to speak but it was as if you were underwater. You reached forward begging yourself to not listen, to run far away but you were helpless._

_Dredd knelt in front of the dark figure and future you, his armour ripped covered in dirt and blood, his face wrapped in a bandage. His hand lifted to you and he spoke your name softly._

_“Don’t do this.”_

_A twisted smile stretched across the future you’s face gun slowly rising, you tried to run closer but you could feel the invisible water pulling on your body._

_The bang echoed throughout the square, Dredd’s body slowly fell to the ground and the world began to crumble. The dark figure and other you slowly turned to face you but a loud beep echoed in your head._

You sat up panting again and heard the beep even louder; you shook your head and ran your hands through your damp hair. Tears stained your face your hands and your body shook from the pain and fear. You looked to your alarm clock and slammed your hand down on it, for once you were thankful for it, if you hadn’t woken up when you did, what would you have seen?

You dragged your body out of bed and stumbled towards your armour and stared at it for a moment, did you see the future or was it a sum of your feelings? You shook your head and hoped you weren’t a mutant and it was simply a bad dream. You looked to your bathroom and nodded, shower first to wash away the nightmare then food, get dressed and finally work.

Today was going to be a long day.


	5. Three wise men

You sat outside the office of Doctor Long, the first doctor on your list. You let out a long yawn before looking over to Dredd as he sat there in silence with the same old look on his face. You smiled at the thought of him possibly being a robot.

“Something on your mind, Rookie?”

“No, no just thinking that you might be a robot sent from the future to fix past mistakes. All you need is a sidekick and a catch phrase.”

“Maybe you should take this Doctor’s number.”

“Gee thanks Boss, but I don’t need help my brain is perfectly fine.” Dredd stared at you for a while making you feel uncomfortable, you gave in and let out a sigh. “Fine I’ll behave myself, but I don’t need some quacks help.”

“I am no quack madam!” You looked up slowly to find Dr Long’s dark brown eyes boring into you. Shit.

 

 

 

 

“Don’t touch that madam!”

You’re hand flinched away from the trinket on his shelf, you couldn’t help yourself sometimes but touch things. If you saw a button that said do not press you’d tell the button to fuck itself and press it.

You dropped down in the seat next to Dredd and waited for him to take full control of the situation, you had discussed beforehand that you were going to keep an eye out for anything unusual while Dredd provided the questions.

Dredd stared down at the Doctor before producing questions. “We need a list of your clients.”

Dr Long laughed “You must be joking Sir, I am not handing out that information.”

“I am the law, you will hand over the files. We are looking for a killer.”

“None of my clients are killers, just sad ill people.”

“Humans are monsters and you have one as a client, hand over the files.”

“I have every right to say no and I am saying no Judge, now get out of my office.” Dredd’s gloves creaked as he tightened his fist, you could see the anger rising in him. You often thought your temper was bad but his was on a different level, his passion for this job was on a whole different level. Dr Long laughed in a mocking tone “Didn’t you hear me sir? I said get out. You Judges are all the same all brawl and nothing between the ears.”

Dredd went to stand but you put your arm in front of him with a sly smile you said “I’ll give it a go, maybe he’ll talk to me.”

You pulled off your helmet to reveal your scar and a wicked smile on your face.

“You really think you can make me talk? A woman? You have no place as a Judge and you don’t scare me.”

You walked around to his side of the desk and grabbed his head, then placed pictures of the dead bodies in front of him.

Dr Long flinched at the sight of them. “Fuck….t-t-take them away.”

“But Doctor? I need your professional opinion! Does this look like eye lid was torn away or removed with precision?”

His eyes closed “I don’t know!”

“Well open your eyes doctor and you’ll be able to see better.” His sweat poured from his face, his body shook under your gloved hand, his whimpers growing louder. You smiled and pushed his face closer to the picture “How about a close look on the jaw, this one hangs open like it was a rough job, don’t you agree?”

“Alright! Stop! I will answer your questions and give you anything you need just take these pictures away!”

 

 

 

 

 

You let out a long sigh “What now boss?”

“We go to our last Doctor.”

“It appears luck is not on our side.”

“We have suspects, but we need someone more concrete.”

“What are my orders boss?”

“You going to follow them?”

“Wow and I thought I was the sassy one, of course I wouldn’t want to let you down. I made a promise Dredd and I’m going to keep it.”

“Then stay out of the office look around at anyone in the area, this doctor is in the main area which we suspect. Don’t mess up Rookie.”

“Yeah, yeah I know if I do it’s an automatic fail.”

The assistant opened the doctors door and let Dredd in, you pulled off your helmet and shook your head, you hated how it squeezed so tightly.

You gave a small smile to the assistant who beamed back until she saw your scar causing her to avert her gaze. You sighed sharply at her rude behaviour and proceeded through the doorway to look at the large window, this meeting room was a nice one with a great view.

Your ears twitched at the sound of the assistant giggling in the other room “Shhh, there’s a judge in my boss’s office and another one through there. That’s her helmet, she’s scary Sebastian, and she has this big scar on her face!”

“That’s Dr Clarke to you Becky and a simple scar wont scare me, I’m sure she is harmless allow me to save you.” His voice was as soft as butter.

The doors opened causing you to turn and face the man known as Sebastian Clarke.

His wore a spotless shiny black shoes, his trousers pressed clean black and a crisp white shirt clung to his muscle rippled chest. His blazer hung open to reveal what was underneath; his rough stubble dotted his face. His powerful bright green eyes bore into yours his dark blonde fluffy hair combed back in an attempt to tame its softness. Both of you were speechless at the sight of each other.

“Brother what seems to be the issue?”

You broke your gaze on Sebastian and looked at to his side and saw a man in a three piece suit his black hair combed back neatly, no hair out of place, no facial hair to be seen. His eyes were a light blue that bore right through you and into your very soul, you felt sorry for what he saw in yours.

Sebastian shook his head “My apologies I don’t believe we have met, I’m Sebastian Clarke but you can call me Sebastian.”

You shook his hand and told him your name “But everyone calls me Rookie.”

“I love your name but Rookie will do until you allow me to call you by your name. Ah, this is-“

His brother pushed him out of the way and smiled while taking your hand delicately “My name is Klaus Clarke and you are beautiful.”

You gave a dry laugh “Weird most people are scared of my scar and stare.”

“I only see something beautiful.”

“I feel like I could vomit.”

“Ah you don’t like romance?”

“It gets to me sometimes.”

You pulled your hand away and let a small shiver come over you, you hated human contact for longer than necessary or without your permission, this was beginning to become too much for you, you needed Dredd back.

Sebastian approached you “I’m sorry if contact makes you feel uncomfortable you see I’m a doctor and I’ll be transferring to the Judges so, if you get hurt I’ll be treating you. My brother here, well he owns the Clarke Company.”

“That deals in trading, I know of it.”

“Well, he works there but often likes to watch me work but I must confess we both aren’t a people person.”

“I can relate, so why both work in businesses that involve working with others?”

Klaus smiled “Well we have to appear normal.”

“You two don’t look normal.”

“How so miss?”

“Well look in the mirror, normal people have faults you two look perfect.” They both smiled then laughed, you rolled your eyes and said “You two should employ personal guards by the way, there’s been some killings nearby, wouldn’t want you two to become targets now.”

“Rookie?” Dredd’s rough voice made the air still and cold, he threw you your helmet “Let’s go.”

“Wait miss, before you go.” Sebastian smiled and held out a contact card. “Please call me if you ever need to.”

 

 

 

 

 

You tapped your smart shoes on the tiled white floor and looked up towards your puppets, today was bliss, you finally met her and it was all an accident. She was perfect in every way, but she had one flaw which made her even better, her inability to touch or be touched, this lack of trust made her better.

You ran your fingers through your hair and let out a light laugh, you had never felt this giddy in your life before. You felt as if heaven was blessing you with this goddess. You played you favourite Chopin song again and played it as loud as you could.

You rose to your feet and gazed up to the ceiling and began dancing to the song as if you had her in your arms. You glided across the floor towards your puppets and touched a few of your favourites.

A grin crept across your face “Yes, she’s better than any of you.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Eat.” You look up to Dredd as he nodded to your plate which arrived just now.

“Oh sorry, thank you miss.” You nodded to the waitress and began to eat your favourite junk food dinner.

“Anything?”

“Mmmm?.......Aaah umm well I do believe we have some interesting people to investigate.”

“Anything else?”

“Hmm, can we add those brothers to the list? One is a doctor and the other knows how doctors work. The Doc gets transferred all the time to new places, he’s just been moved here and his other brother owns a trading company they move all over the place.”

“Noted, we’ll add them.”

“What about the Doc you spoke to?”

“He has a list of clients that fit our profile; the doctor himself would be of interest as well.”

“So, we have three main suspects, two doctors and one owner of a company. What now?”

“We research their backgrounds see if they have a record.”

You took a big bite and thought over everything working your grey cells. “Hey Boss?”

“Rookie?”

“So, do you know any of these three?”

“Yes.”

“Which one?”

“All of them.”

 

 

 

 

 

You squinted in thought then looked out at the city, you had a feeling this killer knew Dredd and to have it confirmed your top three suspects knew Dredd and he knew them made you worry. You looked at Dredd for a moment, the killer was after him and you were going to do everything to protect the only man that gave you a chance.

You stared at the screen full of words which might as well have been in gibberish. You looked over your desk at Dredd, his helmet still on; you looked around outside the window of your office to see other Judges like you, happy to have their helmet off.

You went to open your mouth but Dredd spoke before you could “I keep it on because we could be attacked any time, I’d rather keep my head then have it all over these walls. By the fact that you were going to ask me this means you are bored.”

“Was so not what I was going to ask.” You lied. “What I wanted to ask was shall I call that Sebastian guy?”

“He’s a busy man, I doubt you’ll have a number to use.”

“Oh, you mean like this number here that he gave me today?”

You held out Sebastian’s card causing Dredd to raise his head and stare into your very soul.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

You sat back and placed your feet on your desk “Because I needed to think, so Boss I was thinking…..This doc showed interest in speaking to me again, how about I do a little undercover stuff.”

“Negative, it’s too dangerous.”

“I doubt he will reveal anything in an interview, his lips will be tighter than an ass virgin’s hole.” Dredd looked back up to you causing the room to fill with silence. You sighed “Do you even have a funny bone within you?”

“I’ll laugh when this city is no longer sick.”

“You gotta laugh some time; it’s no good for you to be so cold.”

“Don’t change the subject rookie; you are not going at this alone.”

“Look….Dredd just trust me okay? I’ve got this, I’ll make sure we are in contact the whole time and I will report to you after every meeting I have with them.”

“No.”

“What is your problem!? Don’t you trust me? I thought you did! I had hope in the thought that you chose me because you knew I could do things, but really you’re like the others. You just want to push me until I fail so you can kill me.”

“Rookie…”

You stood from you seat hands shaking and tears falling from your eyes “I just…..I just wa-want a chance.”

Dredd walked over to you his large frame towering over you; you lowered your head to the ground embarrassed that you were crying in front of your partner. Everyone thought you were this tough monster but in reality you were a broken woman who always put up a front for others.

You felt the room close in on you, your soft whimpers caught in your throat, your fists rubbed your eyes like a small child would. But then the strangest thing happened, you felt warmth on the top of your head, something big and warm had been placed there. Then you began to feel the contours of what it was, fingers.

Dredd had placed his hand on your head, he was never one for comfort or human contact but he knew his partner needed it. He moved his hand through your hair to the back of your head and pulled you to his body. He stood there and allowed you to cry, he believed you were lucky that you could cry, that you could still feel heartbreak.

Your hands gripped Dredd’s leather armour as you sobbed more into his chest, you didn’t have time to even comprehend that someone was touching you without any permission. After your sobs faded, face red and the shaking subsided, you stepped away from Dredd. You found it difficult to look him in the eyes until Dredd’s voice calling your name made your head snap up.

“I don’t want you to go alone because I don’t want you to be hurt, I want to protect you. I don’t want you to be turned into a doll.” Dredd walked towards the door leaving you in stunned silence with your mouth gaping open and closed like a fish. “Rookie? I’m going to talk to someone about getting you a wire. Also, I trust you with my life.”

As Dredd closed the door you stared at it thinking you could just kiss him.

“Oh God NO!” You shook off the feeling and sat down in your seat then stared at his tidy desk and thought that maybe you should get him something as a thank you. “Cactus! He’d like that right? Why am I speaking out loud no one is going to answer?”

You heard a charming laugh and turned with your gun pointing at Klaus who leant in the doorway to yours and Dredd’s office with his arms crossed.

He cocked his head to the side with a sweet smile “Shall I put my hands up Judge?”

“Shut up, what are you doing here?”

“My brother works here now remember? Plus I missed your pretty face and cold attitude.”

“If you’re trying to charm me I think you failed.”

“Not at all, I just wanted to apologies actually.”

You furrowed your brow “What for?”

“You were clearly uncomfortable earlier with the human contact. I’m sorry.”

“Huh? Oh, umm no it’s okay now I’m getting over it day by day.”

“My brother gave you his number, am I right?”

“Who wants to know?”

Klaus’s light laughter and charming soft smile made your heart skip “You are a charming one aren’t you? I simply wanted to know, he always makes a move very quickly. If it’s not too bold of me or out of line may I give you my number?”

You stared at him and realised this was all perfect, everything was falling into place. If you got his number now it meant you could investigate him as well as his brother, two birds with one stone. But, flirting was not one of your strong points, but for some reason this good looking man was here even without any effort on your part to charm.

You smiled “Okay sure, how about a nice date sometime soon also?”

“Really? Well today is my lucky day.” He took your device with his perfect long fingers and into his pale smooth hand and began entering his information.

With a smile he handed it back, you smiled and asked “Why are you so interested in me?”

“Because I can see in your eyes you hold such deep sorrow and heartbreak, all you know is pain and the joy you show is fake. But, I want to be the one to see your real smile, I want to be the one that makes you laugh, really laugh in happiness. If I can, then I believe I will see the most beautiful thing in the world and I can die happy.”

Klaus left the room with a smile and a small wave, your gaze dropped from his chiselled body down to his butt and thought of how you wouldn’t mind grabbing or biting it. You sighed and span round in your chair and saw the faces of Klaus and Sebastian, such strange men, and yet you couldn’t help but be drawn to them.


	6. This was not in the job discription

Dredd threaded the wire around your skin and placed the mic on your chest between your breasts. With a long sigh you looked up at the ceiling, you never knew that Dredd would ever see you topless but apparently today was the day. He stepped back from you and looked to his colleague as they fixed the frequency.

You smiled “Are we done yet?”

The man typed away and answered “Just a few more words from you miss and it'll be ready.”

“Okay, umm what do I say?”

“Anything miss, it doesn't matter."

"Alright, this is ridiculous. I am half naked in front of my partner and a stranger and I do believe it is cold, oop yes it is. Can we hurry up with this before I embarrass myself further? Plus I'm not a fan of everyone seeing my scars."

"I think that's enough."

Dredd handed your uniform back. "You can stop talking now Rookie."

"Got it boss." You began zipping up your leather jacket but stopped just below your breasts as you heard a very pleased laugh and hum.

"I must say this is a nice sight to see on my first day on the job." You looked over to the door to see Sebastian in a doctors jacket smiling at you, you zipped your jacket to the top and rolled your eyes.Sebastian approached Dredd and shook his hand "Good to see you again Dredd it's been a few years."

"It has Mr Clarke."

"How are things?"

"Usual."

"I see you vocabulary range has stayed the same."

"Hmm"

"How's the Rookie been doing?"

"Good, why?"

Sebastian moved past Dredd to stand right in front of you his eye baring down. "I have something that could treat those scars."

"I'm happy with them." You sighed.

"Why is that?"

"Because they are a part of me, my past, my future. I could never part with them."

"Can I buy you dinner, tonight?"

"Excuse me?" You blinked in surprise at his sudden brashness.

He smiled at you as he called back to Dredd "Dredd? Mind if I borrow your Rookie?"

"She's not mine to give. She has finished work for today, if you want her ask her." Dredd gave his disapproving look before making his way to your side.

Sebastian bowed to you and said "Well miss? Would you like to join me?"

You shrugged "Free food, why not." You appeared relaxed but inside you were screaming, you were never the one to be asked out by drop dead gorgeous men. Sebastian was perfect in your eyes and he was impulsive. There were times when you were afraid to act in normal life, you failed to function normally and it seemed that this man was your chance at something normal. You looked up at his bright face as he talked and walked with you out of the building, it appeared that he was overjoyed by your acceptance of a date. You looked ahead of you and questioned how bad could this really be?

 

You sat on your bed staring at your locked door in a sweet dress, you felt weird looking nice. But, you felt weirder that on the other side of that locked door was a man, Sebastian. You brushed your hands against your dress and opened your door to see Sebastian holding a bear with a adorable smile on his face.

"He's cute."

You took the bear away "He's mine and can only be handled by me or by someone deemed worthy."

"Am I?"

"No."

"Can I be?"

"Maybe some day."

He smiled and nodded to you "Step by step right? Wait....wow you look amazing."

"Can we just go and not talk about how I look?"

"Sure, we can go and get you some food."

"That is one way to my heart."

 

You stared up at the painting and scrunched your nose at it in thought, the colours appeared to dance across the canvas and the lone figure stare off into the distance in despair. You moved your head to the side and felt a pang in your heart, you could relate to the sadness in this persons eyes.

"You like it?"

You felt Sebastian's arm brush against you, his heat irradiating off him. "Do you?"

"I feel it reflects my sadness and longing for happiness."

"I agree."

"Shall we go to the next?"

"Sure."

Sebastian looked nervous then took a deep breath. "How's being a Judge?"

"Good, we have an interesting case at the moment but, I can't talk about it."

"Hmm, no I understand."

"You seem nervous."

Sebastian collapsed onto the bench and breathed. He rubbed his face with his hands and looked up at you with a weak smile "Was it that obvious?"

You sat next to him and let out cheerful laugh. "It's my job to read people, plus I'm just as nervous. I haven't been out on a date in God knows how long and to make things worse I think you're funny and charming, which makes it harder for me to stay calm around you."

"You're one to talk, just look at you. You're funny, smart, brave and beautiful. It took all my courage to give you my number, just ask my brother! I collapsed into a chair and had a mini break down."

You both laughed together then hummed in happiness. You smiled sweetly at him "We're as bad as each other."

"I guess we are huh? Well I'm enjoying myself, really I am. It's good to laugh like this and Dredd is like a stone wall when it comes to my dirty humor."

Sebastian traced your scar with his thumb as he cupped your face "Don't worry, he's always been like that. I'm good friends with him and he acts the same way, so don't worry about it. Oh, sorry I forgot you hate contact."

You gave him a light punch "I'm alright actually, it's strange I don't feel repulsed by your touch."

"That a complement?" He laughed.

"Ah! Sorry what I mean is-"

"I'm joking, I knew what you meant. I saw the scars, I don't blame you for hating anyone getting to close to you."

You shuffled closer so your leg touched his, he looked at you quizzically and opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by a delicate and warm touch of your lips on his. You shot up from you seat and twirled to face him "Come on then there is more art work to see and food to eat."

You grabbed his cuff and pulled him along with you, your heart was racing at 100 miles per hour as your head screamed at you for taking such a massive leap in human contact. A kiss was a big step but, you couldn't help yourself, he was just too tempting. 

 

You placed the headphones over your head as Sebastian smiled at you "Trust me, you'll love this song."

His hands glided up your arms over your hands and helped you put the headphones on as the music played gently, you smiled at the angelic voice of Andrea Bocelli singing Nessun Dorma and felt your hair stand on end. You closed your eyes and smiled you felt Sebastian's hands slide down your arms and lift you to your feet and pulled the headphones off and unplugged them, so Andrea's voice could echo off the art museums walls.

You stopped him "We'll get into trouble."

"I doubt it, I own this city, I'm a Clarke remember. Besides this is fun right? Just lose yourself in the moment."

He took your hand and placed his other hand on your lower back and led your into a graceful dance with peaceful smile on his face. 

You went red and looked down at your feet "This is embarrassing, but I like it."

"I'm glad." Sebastian whispered right into your ear making your shudder. You gazed up into his soft green eyes just as the music reached its peak and felt a pang in your heart, you knew you had to investigate this man, but he was so wonderful to you. This path you and Dredd were taking was going to be hard on you and the friends around you.

You stepped away from Sebastian and gave him your best smile, this was getting dangerous.

"Is something wrong?" Sebastian looked hurt and concerned at you.

"Yes, I guess I'm just tired."

"I'm a suspect in a case aren't I?"

You stared at him as the pain in his face increased. You stepped closer and held his hands "I'm sorry, but I'm not letting it effect me tonight."

"I understand, just know that I want to be your cure for all the wounds you bare."

"Th.....thank you. Sebastian I-"

"Why hello brother and Rookie." You both turned to see Klaus stride closer with a gleaming smile. "Why the long face brother?"

"You're here ruining my date that's why."

"No need to be so cruel, after all we're both suspects right? I'm just as hurt as you are."

You stepped away from both "How do you both find out?"

Klaus smiled "We own most of this city, we hear about almost everything. We run it" He stepped closer reaching out to your face.

You stumbled back and felt your heart race "Sebastian? I want to go please."

Klaus grinned "Where are you running to little doll?"

Sebastian gave Klaus a glare "She's more than a doll."

 

Sebastian stole a glance at you as he drove you home, your dinner together had been quiet. You were on edge by Klaus and Sebastian's comments about you being a doll, they knew they were suspects about a case, but why did they have to refer to the most frightening one? You left the car and headed towards you building but felt a grip tighten on your arm. 

Sebastian gazed at you longingly "I'm sorry if-"

"I'm fine, thank you for your concern but I can fight for myself, you've seen the scars."

"I know, I just...It was all perfect until my brother...he is a jealous man."

You smiled and cupped his face lovingly "I said I'm fine, honest. I enjoyed tonight and I have you to thank for that."

"I just want you to be happy."

"I am, Sebastian, really I am. But, I don't understand why you would waste your time on me. There are plenty of other people out there who are far more deserving."

"You should give yourself more credit you know? Since my first day at work I've heard so much about you. Everyone says how you beat Dredd and killed so many gangs and saved lives."

You laughed and held back tears "I'm a monster."

"Aren't we all? As a doctor I've seen my fair share and have felt myself slipping into the dark myself. You're not alone."

You both smiled at each other. You pulled at his blazer lapels and looked up at him "Has anyone ever told you that you have a way with words."

"I help my brother run a big business, I'm not surprised that I do."

"Well, I like it. You make someone feel special or not alone by just saying a few sentences."

You felt heat on your lips and the sharp touch of stubble on your face, you could see the slightly blurred face of Sebastian and his closed eyes. Heat burned in the pit of your stomach and shot up towards your cheeks. Your eyelids fluttered closed, your mind became mush as you lost yourself in the sweetness of the innocent kiss you were sharing with Sebastian. You wanted to open yourself up to him, you want to feel vulnerable with someone in this world and your body was telling you that this man was the one. Dredd was able to get close to you, he could touch you and hold you. But, Sebastian could push through all of your walls you had created over the years and have you like this, innocent and open in the open street. 

His hands slid up your side and pulled you closer so your bodies were pressed together, increasing the heat. His other hand guided your head back to allow him full access to you mouth, which you happily complied with. You did even attempted to battled for dominance, you wanted him to lead you on this graceful dance of passion. His lips glided across your face giving you a chance to breathe in deeply.

His delicate kisses drifted sweetly over your cheek towards your neck. He indulged himself on your soft skin then took your delicate earlobe between his teeth. You gripped his forearms as panic set in, the sound of a wicked laugh of a drunk man and his friends set you on edge. 

"Sebastian, please stop."

He pulled away and saw your shaking hands on his forearms, he pulled you towards his chest and hummed. "I'm sorry, come on lets get you inside."

 

You sat on your sofa with your legs to your chest and notes of the case scattered all over your table, you grabbed your drink and gulped down the last of it. Your device lit up with Dredd's name, with a groan from stiff joints you accepted the call.

"Dredd?"

"Rookie, you okay?"

"Fine, thanks."

"You're lying."

"How would you know boss?"

"No joking."

"Hmm, you know me too well."

You sat back in your seat and picked up some notes on the three suspects you had, you heard the clicking of Dredd's fingers on his computer as he gathered up his notes.

Dredd's rough voice broke the silence. "These men are dangerous even if they aren't who we are after. The doctor we saw today, Doctor Gale has been on the Judge's radar for a long time with suspicious activity."

"What about the brothers?"

"I can only get information on them that they probably paid for."

"Hmm, well both of them said something tonight that concerned me."

"You met both without back up? Rookie!"

"I know Dredd, I know. But listen, the one called me a doll but the other said I was something more than a doll."

"I don't want you alone with both."

"I promise I won't, it wasn't my intention. My focus was on Sebastian but Klaus turned up out of nowhere. I'm sorry. But, I removed myself from the area as soon as possible."

"Good."

"So, tomorrow. What's our plan?"

"Doctor Gale."

"Meaning?"

"Interviews are not enough, we have to look at his home and look there."

"Alright."

You sat back and looked up at the dark ceiling with a fluttering feeling inside.

You closed your eyes. "Hey Dredd?"

"Yes Rookie?"

"I...you....Thank you."

Silence filled the room making you uncertain. Dredd let out a relaxed sigh "No need Rookie, you're a good Judge. You're passionate about the law like me. I intend to keep you as my partner. Dredd out."

The call ended leaving you with a strange feeling inside, Dredd had voiced a small amount of his feelings which was not normal for him at all but it touched you. You smiled to yourself and knew that tonight you could drift off to sleep peacefully with no nightmares. Dredd wanted you to stay by his side, to entrust his life into your hands, he referred to you as his making you feel wanted in this world. Since the loss of your family you had felt like a lost soul wandering the lands waiting for death to claim you, but instead people were. 


	7. Putting the Pieces together

Your fingers raked back you hair as you stared at your dolls, rage filling you. Today hadn't gone how you wanted it to go. 

"I hate you all....I hate all of you."

Your long hands reached out for one of your dolls with a small crack, it had aged too long. You needed a new doll to replace this one, but all you could think about was her sweet smile, her beautiful skin, tantalizing scent, soft lips and to top it all off her soothing voice. You had to have her but this process of gaining her was taking too long, you needed to feel every inch of her soon or you would snap again. 

You smashed the doll on the floor to reveal the skull behind it, you couldn't even fully remember the faces they pulled as you carved their their impure skin.

You picked up the skull in your perfect hand. "You were a disappointment dear sir, but we had fun while you were alive. Hmm I bet you wish now that if you could go back you wouldn't leave me."

You slammed the skull on the clean table as the machine behind you beeped indicating your new doll was finished. "You were an interrupting rude pain in life as you are in death. I should have never have chosen you. I guess there's only on thing to do."

You lifted up the doll in your arms after ripping the machine from it, you took one look at your other dolls in disgust. You used to love them, they were once all perfect in your eyes but things had changed. She had changed you in so many different ways. What was this woman doing to you? Whatever it was, you loved every moment.

 

 

"Rookie?"

"Hmm?" You hummed as you rubbed your tired eyes, with so many things on your mind last night sleep was nonexistent. 

"Call in sick."

"No I'm fine."

"You don't look it."

"I can do this trust me, besides they don't want you working alone anymore because you cause just as much trouble as I do."

Dredd eyed you as you stared at your computer sifting through all of Dr Gale's records. 

You gave him a weak smile. "Honest I'm good, let's keep working."

"Grab your helmet and gun."

"Why?"

"We're going out on call."

"Sure, but why?"

"I can't have a tired Rookie looking through important evidence, you'll miss something."

You shook your head then down the cup of coffee next to you feeling the rush you needed. You gave Dredd the thumbs up and continued to look through the notes.

 

The elevator doors opened to reveal a very smug Dr Gale. "Judges...find anything interesting?"

"I can make things more interesting." You reached for your gun but Dredd eyed you.

Dredd approached Dr Gale. "We are not at liberty to indulge you with that information."

"Come on Dredd." He grinned. "I was kind enough to allow you access, the least you can to is enlighten me."

"Don't Rookie. Again we are not at liberty to indulge you with that information, you will receive information when we fully charge you."

You scrunched up your nose, how did Dredd know you were going to 'enlighten' Dr Gale. You didn't like this guy and as far as you could tell from the data he was not a nice guy. He messed with drugs and his patients, there was a long list of complaints made against him but abruptly withdrawn. If you and Dredd were going to deal with him further you were going to have to follow up on these people who had complained and withdrawn, either they felt threatened or he bought their silence. 

Dr Gale's laugh broke your concentration. "Oh Dredd I pity your partner having to put up with you, and such a cute thing to."

"Touch me and I'll rip your fucking hand off." 

Dr Gale backed away from you towards the lift. "You know what you two are perfect for each other. Oh, and before I leave you two should be careful where you tread when investigating me."

"That a threat?"

"No, no, just a simple and harmless suggestion." The doors closed on him his last words send a chill down your spine.

Dredd placed his hand on your shoulder. "Come on Rookie lets go."

"We just going to accept the fact he threatened us?"

"Comes with the job."

"Fine, but I don't like him at all."

"You're not the only one wanting to rip him limb from limb."

You smiled at Dredd and swore you saw a tiny smile from him. 

 

You both sat on your bikes staring at the abandoned house, you double checked the information you had then looked back at the house.

"Something not right Dredd, the information says this is the place but..."

"Move out."

"Wait Dredd?"

You started your engine and drove after him you tried contacting him as he picked up his speed. You pulled up to your stop and ran after Dredd towards the flats. 

"Dredd!?"

Dredd gritted his teeth. "Disappeared? Well then who sold you the house?"

"Some doctor." The man shrugged. "Just don't take me house Judge, I've got no where else to go."

"The doctors name, now."

"I don't remember, honestly. I could get my paperwork maybe it has something there for you?"

"I doubt it."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you."

You sighed "Dredd?"

He walked past you towards his bike, in a fit of frustration you grabbed him and screamed. "God damn it Dredd! Just stop and talk to me!"

"Let go Rookie."

"Not until you talk to me. I have no idea what's going on."

"I said let go!" In a fit of anger Dredd lashed out at you. You felt a hot burning pain on your cheek, you stumbled backwards you side connected with the cold floor sending a shock through your body.

"Dredd..."

Dredd called your name softly, he held out his hand to you. "I'm sorry."

You rubbed your cheek then grabbed his hand. "It's fine, I know you didn't mean it."

"I-"

"Dredd, it's fine just tell me what's going on."

Dredd stared at your reddened cheek.

You snapped. "Dredd tell me what's going on or so help me I'll hit you!"

"I got a call."

"What did central say?"

"Another body."

"Do you want to go or continue on this?"

"Rookie?"

"This is your case Dredd, this person, this thing has haunted you all this time. You make the call, we keep at this with Dr Gale or we go investigate the body."

"I'll send others to the body, we continue investigating Dr Gale."

"Okay lead the way, oh and Dredd?"

"Rookie?"

You pulled back your fist and put all the strength into your swing, your fist connected with with his cheek sending him backwards and onto the floor. Searing pain shot through your hand. You shook the pain out swearing to yourself. 

"Jesus Dredd do you have metal in your face?"

Dredd held his cheek then let out the smallest of laughs. "Not bad."

"You know it felt good."

You helped Dredd up and walked towards your bikes, your plan next was to go to a slum tower block to ask an old patient of Dr Gale why she left his services and why she was in the process of dropping the charges. 

 

"I don't feel safe here." You looked behind you at judgmental stares.

"We get this a lot, stay focused Rookie."

"This is the place right?"

"Hmm"

"I don't like this."

"Focus."

You both stood and waited as the woman slowly opened the door, the chain stopping full entry. She was pale and sweating, her hands shook with her voice. "Can I help you?"

You smiled at Dredd and stepped closer to the woman. "Hi, miss may we come in? We only have a few questions and then we'll be gone."

"No, no, I can't."

"Why not?"

She looked quickly and nervously behind her. "I umm can't talk right now, you have to go."

"Miss?"

"Please." Her eyes pleaded with you. Her eyes darted a few times to behind her and you fully understood her hint.

"Dredd I think we should go, I think we have the wrong woman."

"Rookie?"

"I'm sorry miss we have the wrong person, sometimes are Intel is wrong have a nice day okay? You know you don't look well, you should go take a shower to warm. up?"

"A-a-a shower?"

"Yes have a shower, it's good for you when you're sick, a life saver."

"Oh....OH yes I will thank you."

"Have a nice day miss and sorry again."

"Bye."

You walked down the hall with a confused Dredd in tow calling your name. You grabbed his sleeve and pulled him to cover. 

"Rookie?"

"There was someone in there with her."

"I gathered."

"Hopefully she'll go to the bathroom like I told her."

Dredd showed you small explosives. "I'll plant, we'll load guns and breech."

"Understood."

 

Both of you had your back to the wall either side of the door, your heart was racing and your stomach felt like it had a brick in it. You swallowed but nothing could fix your dry throat. You felt your heart racing, you looked to Dredd for comfort, he gave you a nod. You squeezed you gun tightly in your gloved hands, you've done this hundreds of times but you can never get use to it, no one does.

"You ready Rookie?"

"Let's do this." 


	8. Make 'em dance

The door blew open, the world slowed down around you. Dredd moved in first, the sounds of gun popping echoed in your head. A struggle, then his body flew from the room and broke the wall of the hall. A tank of a man emerged from the room, his heavy footsteps rattled your head. 

You stood behind him in the doorway, gun raised and shouted at him to stop. But he kept going for Dredd. You warned him again but he kept going. You watched in horror as he grabbed your partner by the throat and lifted him up with ease. Bright light lit up your helmet as your gun went of, once, twice, three times into the beasts back. 

He turned slowly, his leg rose up and connected with your gut. Air raced out of you as you careered back and obliterated the table with your body, wooden splinters everywhere. You pressed your com. "Central control!" You called your name and Dredd. "Requesting immediate back u-" He grabbed your throat making you choke on your last word. 

Your body thrashed against him, your hands scrambled for anything around you to fight him off. A plank. It exploded on his head as you whipped it down upon him, he was unmoved. Your legs flicked up and landed either side of his head, feet colliding against his ears as your throat burned, your vision blurred. 

He was discombobulated. He dropped your frame onto the floor to grab his ears in pain. You reached for anything in that moment, anything to help you. You had no clue where you're gun had gone, there was no time to search for it in your state. 

Spear. You found a sharp piece of wood that could be used against him. With a swift move before he could grab you again, you shoved the wood into the meet of his leg. Due to being shorter than this man, you'd learnt to use that against him and take your short agile body as an advantage. 

Your head whipped back, a cracked echoed in the room. You moved your head forward and saw what had caused the noise. The man pulled back his fist and punched your helmet once again. It cracked, your scarred eye was slightly revealed. Panic was beginning to set in, this man was going to kill you if you didn't act now!

He threw another punched but you caught it in time, you twisted. It snapped. He screamed out in pain and turned his back to you, bad idea. You jumped on his back, legs wrapped around his middle, arms tight around his neck as you squeezed.

The room span as he panicked. He smashed you into furniture, walls and even punched your legs as much as he could. You gritted your teeth and held on, if there was one thing you were good at it was your determination not to fucking die. 

You pulled tighter. "Come on! Give up!" He swung you around then jumped up and fell backwards. Crack. You felt the pain in your ribs burn through your body, they were defiantly fractured. Another thing to add to your list of injuries. 

You pulled tighter on the guy, you used your pain to fuel you. He was gargling now, it wouldn't be long before you had him out like a light. You applied more pressure with the last bit of energy and felt him go limp, you stayed for a bit to make sure he wasn't faking then stopped. 

Your body collapsed under his weight, your ribs screaming in pain. You needed this man off or more damage would be done. You screamed and shoved him off, applied handcuffs and ran over to Dredd still passed out. You ran back over to the beast of a man and cuffed his ankles to make sure. 

The room swayed as you made your way to the bathroom, the pain was making everything throb. The world was distorted. You opened the door and smiled at the woman sat in the shower shaking. "He's out." You panted. "Come on out."

She shook her head. "He wont be the only one after me."

You frowned. "What do you mean?" You blinked hard as your vision got blurry.

"Dr Gale wants me dead!"

"Why?"

She got up and looked around. "Because." She looked to you. "I know about everything, I have evidence." She held up a memory device. "I won't be bought by him, I want him to suffer. But the person I went to, to get this all out must have told him or something. Please help me."

You smiled and took the information and gave her a fake one. "You have my word, I won't let them kill you. Then we'll both take out that bastard."

She smiled. "Bless you Judge, bless you."

 

 

 

 

Dredd was heavy as you dragged him down the hall to security, it was your best bet in creating a fort. There would be weapons, armour, more med kits and you could contact control better. The woman who had called herself Jen was following you, her eyes darting about. 

You stumbled forward and cried out in pain, your knee hit the floor. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"Judge!?"

You hummed and stood up again. "I'm fine, keep moving forward alright?"

She nodded. "It's just around the corner." She ran on ahead. "See here!" She pushed the door but nothing happened.

You walked closer and placed Dredd down. You pulled out your lock picking tools and looked a the woman. "You didn't see me do this, got it?"

She nodded. "You do what you have to." 

You messed with the lock then the control panel. "Aaaand there got it." It beeped allowing you to push the door open. "Get in, I'll bring my partner." You dragged Dredd in after her and kicked the door closed. You lay Dredd down and assessed him again, he was breathing but out cold. You looked around. "Hey Jen? I need a favour."

She nodded. "Anything."

"I need you to look around for any smelling salts of some kind, or adrenaline shots. I gotta wake this big guy up." 

"Sure." She ran around looking.

"Thanks." I'm locking this place up after I trap it." You opened lockers and pulled out as many mines, grenades and other items of interest. You walked outside and heard the announcement over the speakers as you got to work.

The mans voice was mocking in tone. "Hey Juuuuuudges? Guess what? This block is ours, and you ain't getting out. Give us the girls head and we'll spare you. If you don't well, we'll have all yours."

You grinned and tied string from a pin of an old grenade across a doorway and tied it to the other side. "Go fuck yourselves." You stood up and looked at the camera following you and gave it the finger, the shot it.

"Fine! Have it your way. But I can assure you, this won't end well."

You attached two axes to the doorway to spring out and hit at stomach height. "No, it won't for you assholes." You heard whistles and animal calls from the number of mad men Dr Gale had hired. You grinned. "Let the show begin." You ran inside the security room and locked the door, you set it to shock anyone who failed to get the code right. You looked to Gale as you loaded your weapon and winced in pain. "Stay down, no matter what you hear, stay down."

She nodded. "I promise."

"Good, now do me one last favour and look after my partner." You clicked your gun. "Hot shot." It clicked into place. "If he wakes up a bit slap him, you have my permission."

"Got it! Good luck." 

You grinned at her. "I don't need any luck." You knelt up turned around and pointed your gun, aiming through the hole in the glass.

You waited for the first sign of life. You smiled at them as the splashed through some liquid on the floor, the stopped and sniffed the air. "Gas?....oh fu-" You fired the gun before he could finish, a whole group of them performing the dance of fire. Flames shot up and out away from the area, reaching, grabbing at anything in its path.

You sat back down and smiled, you loaded your gun with normal ammo. You got back up and shot at an electrical cable, you watched as it swung down on another group and lay in the pool of water you'd set up. This time it was the dance of electricity, the bright blue lights illuminating the area. 

The grenade exploded as someone set it off, you heard cries from those hit by the axes. You fired at anyone who broke through your defenses and hid when needed. You looked to Dredd as he started making noises, finally he was coming around. 

"Oh Juuuuuuudgeeeeeeeeeeees? Come out and plaaay." You peaked over to see Dr Gale with his arms out. "Ah there you are, you look like shit."

You laughed and shouted to him. "Wait and see what I do to you Doc, I've got a whoooole fucking list."

"Tut, tut Judge. Should you really be saying that in the situation you're in right now? I think not." He reached out to someone next to him. "Besides, I've got a little gift for you." You pulled a massive gun on his shoulder, your eyes widened. "How about a launcher huh? Go out." He looked down the sight. "With a niiiice big bang."

You grabbed Jen and pulled her down onto Dredd then lay your body on top as your shouted. "GET DOWN!"

Your ears were ringing, your skin was burning. You could just about hear Jen screaming but it was like you were underwater. You could feel things dropping on you, it had to be debris or something right? You shook your head and sat up, everything hurt.

You looked to Dredd and Jen, they were okay. Jen's eyes widened, she screamed at you. What was she going on about? Your felt a hot searing pain in your shoulder, you looked to it to see a hook. Your eyes moved up to see Dr Gale's mad stare and grin. He pulled you up and over the glass covered counter, the broken frame and across shattered glass on the floor. 

You body kicked back, your gloved hands wrapped around the hook as he dragged you along laughing. You looked up at him and waited for a moment. He stopped and crouched down over you. "Such a shame."

You lunged at his face, your thumbs sinking into his eyes. You could feel them pop, the urge to be sick rose but was soon forgotten. Dr Gale stumbled back screaming. You reached out. "JEN!?" She popped up. "GUN!" She threw it to you, it hit the floor and skidded. You grabbed it twisted your body aimed at Gale. "Fuck you asshole." You fired right between his gone eyes, his body flicked back and landed with a thud. You fired a few more rounds at the remaining men then collapsed. 

You panted in a warm puddle growing bigger, what was this stuff? You wanted to know but at the same time, everything hurt and you were so tired. You looked up and saw Jen held Dredd up, he seemed with it again. His jaw dropped as you waved to him with your gun in hand. He shouted your name and stumbled with Jen towards you. "Stay with us Rookie."

You grinned up at him. "I'm not going anywhere Dredd, we have a city to fix." You reached up to Dredd.

Dredd clasped his hand around yours and held tight. "You're right. Central control? Do you hear me? Where is our back up? Our liberated hostage informed me you were called for ages ago! I have a Judge down, she is in need of immediate medical attention. Send Dr Clarke."

You could hear control talking back, apologises and assuring him them are at the building making their way up. You waved him off with your other hand. "Don't worry, I'm going to be fine. I've had worse."

"Rookie..."

"I look worse than I am, shit I'm piratically breathless because of my ribs. I'll be good, besides Dr Clarke will make me all better." You reached down for your med pack. "Some DIY healing might help me."

Dredd nodded and got to work patching up what he could, but there wasn't enough to help the wounds you'd gained. He looked up as he heard footsteps. "It's about damn time."

Sebastian skidded to his knees next to you and called your name. "Stay with us okay? I'm going to fix you up."

You smiled. "Why does everyone keep saying stay with us? I'm a stubborn son of a bitch, I'm not leaving yet. I'd rather be thrown in a room of huggers than die by the hands of Dr Gale. I'm staying, now hurry up."

Sebastian laughed as be began basic treatment before help came over with your stretcher. "Sounds like Dredd has been rubbing off on you huh?"

You grinned showing blood soaked teeth. "He grows on ya."

Sebastian smiled. "Just a bit, now I need you to remain calm. I'm going to put you to sleep for transport so we can reduce the pain, okay?"

"Drug me up doc, I'm ready."

 

 

 

 

You sat in your assigned bed in the med bay at base, staring at the flowers around you. "I don't know this many people..."

A knock at the door alerted you to Dredd. "Can I come in?"

You shrugged. "Knock yourself out, it's not like I can stop you like this. But I can try."

He nodded at you and gave a tiny smile. He walked closer and sat down, a helmet in his hands. He plopped it on the bed. "This is your helmet."

You picked it up and saw the damage on it, if you received one more blow to each you were pretty sure your head could have been crushed. "Fuuuuck."

"Fuck indeed. You took a lot of damaged, all to save myself and a woman." He sighed and looked up at you. "I'm grateful to you."

You smiled. "It was nothing, pretty sure you'd do the same for me."

He nodded. "I would, but you went above and beyond." He took the helmet back. "They want to commend you for your actions."

You shrugged and looked across the room. "I don't care much for medals, I did my job. Why should I be rewarded for doing that?"

"My thinking exactly, but you must accept."

You looked back at him. "I will, as long as you stand with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way partner."

You smiled. "Well now, I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said."

He sat back. "We've all got to start somewhere."

You stared at him, then at the room. "You're right, maybe I should learn from you. I can't be stuck like this, I've gotta move forward." You smiled. "So, did you look through the data Jen had?"

He nodded. "It was reviewed and the evidence was very incriminating. I'm glad you delivered judgement."

You frowned. "I would have liked to seen him stand in trial, but I guess I'll just have to imagine for now."

He leaned forward. "There's something you need to know."

"Hmm? What's that?"

He looked away, his glove groaned as he gripped it. There was nothing on there to suggest he had anything to do with the killings, he was a loose end."

You sat back and sighed, pain emitting from all over. You winced, you needed to be a bit more delicate next time. "Well, at least we've narrowed the suspects huh?"

"There's something else."

You looked at him. "What else?"

"We may have eliminated one suspect, but we now have some new ones from his patient list."

You sighed. "More research huh? Alright. Let's start off with going back to the dead body, what chemicals and equipment are required to make those kinds of doll people? If we can find that out we can go to Klaus Clarke, as he is one of the main sellers in this city." You looked to Dredd. "I'm pretty sure that anything bought by our killer came through the Clarke company."

He nodded and stood up. "I'll get medical on it." He stopped before leaving. "How are you?"

You shrugged. "Apart from everything hurting a bit, the constant reminder that I can't leave here with docs orders. So, I'm slowly going nuts with cabin fever...pretty good."

He nodded "I'll speak to Dr Clarke about getting you and early release."

"I won't agree to it." You both looked over to the door to watch Sebastian walk in. "I don't care how much you want out, you are staying." He looked tired and messy. It also looked like he'd cried. 

Dredd slipped out leaving you to fight for yourself. You groaned. "I get it Sebastian, but I have work to do."

"So do I, that is keeping you here until I see fit."

You smiled. "I feel fiiine. Just let me go."

He pointed at you with his pen as he studied your results. "That tone won't work on me, I'm furious with you."

"Why?"

"Cause you could have died."

You puffed out some air. "It comes with the job, besides me and you barely know each other."

He put down the notes and looked at the ground. "I know...but I still care about you....I like you a lot okay?" He walked over and looked up at you, a sweetness held in his eyes. "I don't like seeing you hurting, almost ripped me apart when I arrived and saw you lying in blood."

You hummed. "Pretty sure a lot of it wasn't mine."

He sighed then nodded. "You're right about that but please, do as I say this is my area of work. If I was out in the field with you, I'd do as you told me."

You sat back and got comfy. "Can't argue with you, alright I'll stay. However, I warn you now I get nightmares about my past. Oh and I get grumpy when low on food, and I get bored easily."

He smiled and checked your medicine drip. "I can accommodate for all those needs." He leaned down and kissed your check then said your name in such a sensual way you flushed a little. Maybe it won't be so bad living here for bit, after all you could learn more about this doctor and report to Dredd. You had a suspect right in front of you, all you needed was his brother to be here and it would be prefect. 


End file.
